Is there anything else I can do for you?
by foreverlovingdaryldixon
Summary: Carol was just doing this as a favour, no other reason would she be out with this tool. However not all is lost when she meets their incredibly charming waiter. AU story.
1. Chapter 1

"And then I told him to shut up and finish my god damn data report and the son of a bitch did!" the man bellowed rocking back in his chair.

Carol smiled politely and let out short laugh, jesus fucking christ this was going to be a long night. Why had she agreed to this? Trust Michonne to send on her on a date with without a doubt the most obnoxious boring man she had ever met.

This is literally all it was, a favour for a close friend. Michonne was a painter and a good one at that, in need of some publicity. This guy said he had a friend who ran a huge art exhibition and he would guarantee her art a place, on one condition. Carol was the condition, he wanted to take her out on a date, heaven knows why, he'd only ever seen in pictures with Michonne. But still she knew how much this meant to Michonne so she agreed, the guy didn't seem so bad from what she'd heard. She'd heard wrong.

The guy, 'Shane' she believed he was called but honestly she wasn't sure, had insisted on taking her to the most expensive restaurant in the area. If he thought money was going to wow her then he had another thing coming. This was the kind of place where the waiters wore full suits and chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the food looked better than it tasted.

She curled a lock of long auburn hair around her finger, eyeing her menu as he continued to talk at her.

"Ah the waiter," Shane spoke, pulling her eyes up to look at him.

She was relieved that a waiter was finally coming over, giving her an excuse to talk to anyone but Shane.

"Good evening I'm Daryl and I'll be your waiter for this evening, what can I get for you two?"

Carol gaze left her menu to look up at Daryl. Fuck. Well that was just great, she was more attracted to the waiter than her date. God he was hot, like incredibly good looking, the suit he was made to wear was certainly doing him justice.

Daryl caught her eyeing him and a whisper of a smile crossed his lips.

Across the table Shane was still 'um'ing and 'ah'ing, deciding what to order.

When Carol looked back up Daryl was already looking at her, sucking his teeth with a devilsh brow raised.

If she stayed quiet any longer she knew Shane might actually notice and he did not need to see how flushed she was right now- she didn't want him to get the idea that it was him doing that to her.

"I'll have the wild mushroom risotto and a glass of sauvignon blanc please," she said smoothly, her eyes boring into Daryl's.

"Excellent choice madame," he responded just as smoothly, his voice like warm caramel.

"Yeah I'll just get scallops and a glass of red, any," Shane said to Daryl, immediately going back to Carol to tell her more of his shooting range stories.

"Certainly sir," Daryl muttered under his breath giving Carol a look over before he walked away.

She felt herself blush again, Shane still oblivious, rambling on and on about himself. She resisted an eye roll at him when he paused for breath and then continued on. Still at least she had a bit of eye-candy to keep her preoccupied she thought as she gazed over to where Daryl was now bringing over their drinks.

Shane stood as he reached the table and they both paused, "I gotta piss, be right back."

He walked off leaving her and Daryl alone.

"Charming," she muttered under her breath watching as Daryl set down the glasses of wine.

Daryl snorted gazing down at her, "what kind of bet did you lose?"

"'Scuse me?" she asked, looking up from where he now stood very close.

"The bet you lost, the one that meant you had to come out with this jackass," Daryl said giving her a smirk.

"Oh if only it was that simple," she scoffed.

"What you plannin' more dates with Mr Egotistic Jackass?" Daryl asked raising a brow at her.

"Hopefully not, but I'll probably be seeing him around after this one."

"That's too bad," Daryl chuckled, going quiet for a moment, "what's your name?"

She felt a smile tug on her lips, "wouldn't you like to know."

He gave her a dark grin back, "well yeah that's why I'm asking."

"I'm afraid your time is running out Daryl," Carol purred, did she seriously just purr?

Daryl looked over to where her eyes were, noticing Shane walking back to the table.

His hand grazed over her knee and she jolted a little, her eyes narrowing at him.

"I'll be back," he murmured walking away.

"Don't leave me," she hissed grinning at him.

He shot her a wink walking towards the kitchen.

Good god what was she doing? Flirting with the waiter on this god awful date that's what she was doing and she was having the most fun she'd had in a long time.

Shane actually took the time to ask her a few brief questions about herself and she was grateful for those few moments not having to listen to his loud harsh voice bellow on.

Daryl returned a few minutes later with their food, his eyes barely left hers, they traveled all over her in the moments he knew Shane wasn't watching. Traveled straight down the plunge in her dress, licking his lips discreetly as he did so.

Carol felt that familiar blush rise up her neck to the tips of her ears, but she could give out as good as she could get.

When he asked them if there was anything else he could do for them Carol's eyes slowly wandered down his body, stopping when she got to his crotch, her eyes flicking right back up to his.

"No I think that will be all thank you," Carol said watching as he shifted in his spot.

How Shane hadn't seen was beyond her but he seemed to be having a great time with himself.

As they ate their meal Carol decided to keep some sort of conversation going since there wasn't much else to do.

Once she had finished she excused herself to the bathroom, standing up and adjusting her black, curve hugging dress. She wasn't sure why she made so much effort, more out of politeness than anything. Although the way Daryl looked at her she knew her efforts weren't entirely wasted.

She walked towards the kitchen to where the women's toilets were. As she approached the kitchen she paused hearing Daryl's voice. She glanced back to where Shane was sitting, too engrossed in his phone to even consider looking back. She stood for a while longer listening to the conversation.

"Dude you gotta stop," a man said.

"Stop what?" Daryl asked, she could practically hear the smug grin on his face through his tone.

"She's on a date," the guy hissed, "and not with you."

"Yeah a date with a tool, I could show her a real man," Daryl said sniggering at his friends reaction.

"Daryl! I'm serious, you carry on the way you're going and I'm gonna be finding you screwing her in the back freezer."

"What like I caught you and Maggie?" Daryl teased.

"It was one time," the guy grumbled.

"Anyway I gotta get back, wish me luck," Daryl said.

Carol panicked and walked forward quickly passing the kitchen, not realizing she had caught Daryl's eye.

As she paced quickly around the corner she felt strong hands against her waist and she jumped.

"Sir I'm not sure following me to the bathroom is entirely appropriate," Carol teased as she faced him.

"Hm but it was entirely necessary," Daryl growled low in his throat, "what's your name?"

"You don't give up do you?" Carol said stepping back as he walked towards her.

"Nope, come on just tell me?" he pressed on, backing her further into the corner.

"I have to get back," she said her back pressing against the marble wall.

He took one more step towards her.

"Is- is it hot in here?" she asked laughing nervously.

Daryl shook his head, laughing lowly.

"Tell me your name and I'll let you get back to your dinner."

Her hands ran over his chest, taking advantage of his proximity.

"Not until you tell me why," she said quietly.

He sighed under her touch, "cause, I wanna ask you out, be nice to know your name."

A smile grew across her face, "really?"

"Yeah dammit, now you gonna tell me or not, I got people to wait on lady, you being one of them," he said giving her a lopsided grin.

She pursed her lips together giving him a smirk, "it's Carol."

"Well Carol, will you let me take you out sometime?" Daryl asked leaning into her.

She nodded, unable to speak at his proximity.

Daryl put on his waiter voice as his mouth grazed her ear, "well I hope you enjoy the rest of your date Carol, I'll be out to serve you momentarily, but before I go is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No," Carol breathed, "I think that will be all thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Carol took her seat, feeling far more flushed than she was comfortable with.

This time Shane actually noticed, "you good?"

She panicked as she looked up at him, "uh, yeah, I'm fine."

"You took your time in there, thought you bailed on me," he laughed loudly as Daryl came over to get rid of their plates.

"Course not," Carol laughed nervously taking a large mouthful of her drink as Daryl now approached the table.

"Everything okay for you both?" he asked as coolly as ever.

"Yeah fine," Shane replied before Carol could respond.

"Excellent, and will we be wanting dessert this evening?" he asked his eyes going to Carol.

 _Only if you're on the menu_ , she thought, heat now coursing through her veins.

Part of her wanted to just to spend more time flirting with the incredibly charming waiter but the other part of her wanted to haul ass home, away from this awful date.

Her eyes flicked forwards meeting Shane's, the ball was in his court on this one.

"Well you want one?" he asked rather abruptly.

Nope, that was it, date over, she couldn't spend a minute longer than she had to in this man's company.

"No thank you, it's getting late, I think we should be heading off," she said immediately regretting her choice of words. Shit. She meant to say I, _I_ should be heading off, not _we_ , god fucking dammit.

Shane raised a suggestive brow at her, "yeah? I like 'em eager," he laughed throwing a glance Daryl's way wiggling his brows.

Daryl's expression remained blank, his jaw tensing slightly.

Carol's foot nervously tapped on the floor, how the fuck was she going to get out of this one? She looked at Daryl one last time as if he was somehow going to rescue her from spending more time with this brainless dick.

"I'll get the bill," Daryl said no less tense than before, briskly walking away.

The way Shane looked at her made bile rise in her throat a little, she needed to set this straight now.

"Look I think I'm just going to get a taxi home after this if that's okay? I'm beat," Carol said yawning for dramatic effect hoping he would take the hint.

"We heading back to yours then?" Shane asked forwardly.

Carol bit the inside of her mouth, hard.

Before she got to respond Daryl came back over, receipt in hand.

"Excuse me miss I believe you have a call waiting for you, someone asking for you, you are Carol yes?"

Carol feel relief flood through her, "yes that's me, I'll be right over."

She stood up turning to Shane as Daryl position himself behind her, his fingertips traveling down her back leaving goose bumps in its wake. They paused on the small of her back, tracing small circular motions.

"I'll be back in a moment, please if you'd like to go on home don't let me keep you," Carol said desperately hoping he'd just leave.

"Will I get to see you again?" he said pulling out his wallet.

Carol hesitated, "yes."

It wasn't a complete lie, now Michonne had a place at the art exhibition they would see each other at that, just not under date circumstances.

He walked towards her, grasping her by the waist, Carol stopped breathing as she felt the contact from Daryl leave her. Daryl felt a twitch in his fist but refrained, he needed this damn job.

Shane took her hand in his raising it to his lips, leaving a rough scratchy kiss there and Carol forced herself to remain still, wanting nothing more than to retract it away like he'd burnt her.

"Till next time Carol," he said pulling out two fifty dollar bills, leaving them on the table, before walking toward the entrance.

Once he had left Carol felt Daryl's lip brush against her ear.

"Breath Carol," he whispered.

Carol hadn't even realized the burning sensation in her chest begging for air, causing exhale immediately.

"Thanks," she breathed.

She turned around to face him, "thank you, for that," she said referring to the phone call.

"No problem," he replied, looking her over once more.

"Did I get something on myself?" Carol asked calling him out on his wondering eyes.

He let them travel down her once more, following back the curvature of her neck until he reached her eyes, "no you're good."

Carol felt her skin tingle as she watched him undress her with his eyes.

"I should probably get back to work," he murmured quietly.

She nodded, once again at a loss for words, "yeah, I should probably go."

"When can I see you next?" he asked his voice hopeful.

"Next week? Although not Tuesday, my friend's work is being exhibited an art exhibition and I promised I'd be there, although I'll have to work on avoiding that jackass," she said glancing down to where the notes lay on the table.

"I'll come," Daryl said simply shrugging his shoulders.

"What?" Carol asked frowning up at him, even in her heels he was a considerable amount taller.

"I said I'll come, keep him off your ass."

"How?" she asked quirking a brow at him.

"By staying on your ass," he smirked mischievously, his eyes going dark.

She could feel herself clamming up again as her eyes stayed locked to him.

"…okay," she said uncertainly, "you don't think he'll recognise you?"

"Only time the guy looked at me was when he was making a pass at you and even then it was brief, he's probably already forgotten what I look like."

Carol nodded her head in agreement, having someone there would make the situation a whole lot easier on her, especially if it was a dishy suit wearing waiter.

"It's a date," Carol confirmed.

"Oh," she said in surprise, rummaging through her bag getting a pen, then leaning over the table writing on a napkin.

Daryl's eyes rested on her ass, smirking to himself as she stood back up.

Carol folded the napkin, tucking it into his front pocket of his jacket.

"What…" he began.

"My number," she said regaining her coolness, "call me."

With that she turned away from him, her hips swaying, turning back as she opened the door to give him a wink. God he was going to have fun with this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl clocked out feel pretty damn happy with himself, he slipped the napkin out of his breast pocket and punched the number into his phone. She had left the ball in his court and he was going to make damn sure he took full advantage of this.

When he got home and changed his collapsed back on his couch, pulling out his phone again.

Now the decision whether to call her or text. She had said to call her but did she actually mean call her? 'Call me' sounds so much sexier than 'text me', was it a dramatic effect thing? He sighed to himself for acting like such a hung up pussy and pressed call on her number. She had said to call so that's just what he was going to do.

He bit at a hangnail as the call tone started in his ear. After three rings the tone was cut off and her voice filled his head.

"Hello," she said throatily down the line.

"Hello it's your waiter here," he said smoothly, kicking his feet up on his coffee table.

He could hear the smile in her voice, "well good evening, a bit eager aren't we? I believe I only left the restaurant less than two hours ago."

"Well a waiter's job is never done until they feel their customer is satisfied," he replied invitingly.

"And you felt I wasn't satisfied when I left?" she questioned teasingly.

"Not with that fucking tool," Daryl replied.

"Oh and you think you could show me a real man?" she asked, echoing his words spoken earlier to his co-worker.

"I-" he hesitated realizing she had been listening, "oh you're sneaky you know that?"

"Well yeah, I wanted to see what you had to say for yourself," Carol purred.

God she's sexy Daryl thought to himself.

"All goods things I assure you madame," he teased.

"What I like to hear," she responded. God what was she doing? She met this man not two hours ago and she was already to jump his pants.

This was so not like her, her last relationship was over two years ago now with a asshole that she swore had put her off men for good. She had dipped in and out of dating over the past year, but nothing that ever escalated or stuck. The men who seemed interested in her had qualities of her ex and she couldn't stand that. Some were sickeningly nice to her like he was at the beginning, some were like Shane and were so god damn obnoxious it made her roll her eyes at the thought, some were downright scary, feeling the need to exert their dominance from the outset and it was a thing she didn't want to deal with ever again.

Daryl though, she barely knew the guy, maybe that's what she liked so much about him. The charming stranger enticed her to no end, he was smooth tongued and quick witted and she wanted more of him, a lot more. He stirred something in her at that restaurant and she was hungry for more. Even down to the way he looked at her had her shivering with pleasure, electricity coursing through her veins.

"So any dress attire for this thing on Tuesday?" he asked pulling her out of her own mind.

"Not that I know of, just smart casual I suppose. The guy who's running it is supposed to be the real deal so I think there's going to be quite a turn out, not that it bothers me, less likely to run into shit for brains."

He snorted at her, "alright, you want me to pick you up?"

"I hadn't thought about it," she replied, laying back on her bed, twirling her hair around her finger, "I was thinking though, I'm not sure you can come as my date, only cause this guy's seems to think he's in with a chance and I don't want him having a hissy fit and ruining anything for my friend. You don't have to come if you don't want to, we could always go on a proper date another night?"

Daryl thought for a moment before responding, "what time do you need me to pick you up?"

"Daryl did you hear me?" she asked sitting up.

"Yeah I heard you and I'm askin' you what time you want me to pick you up?"

"Wait so you don't mind us going as just friends?"

"No, it'll be fun," he said, a dark tone in his voice.

Carol's thighs clenched involuntarily at the sound of his voice.

"What kind of fun?" she asked seductively.

"Let me come with you and you'll see."

She gave a dramatic sigh through a smile, "fine, pick me up 7.30, I'll text you the address in a minute."

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

"You best not be getting me into trouble now," she tantalised.

"Of course not," Daryl assured through his purring tone.

Carol went to say something but was cut off when he spoke again.

"And don't worry, this time 'round I'll make sure you're satisfied," he said before hanging up the phone


	4. Chapter 4

She was like a giggling school girl as he cut off the phone, she bit her lower lip trying not to smile as she looked at her phone again and rang Michonne. She had to gossip to someone about this and she promised she would call her after the date anyway.

The phone barely rang once before she answered.

"Oh good you're done," Michonne spoke as a way of greeting.

"Yes and hello to you to," Carol drawled sarcastically, "and for the record you're a terrible friend."

"Me?" Michonne asked shocked, "why?"

"That guy was one of the worst people I've ever had to go out with, you said he wasn't that bad!" she squawked.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Carol," she laughed, "Rick told me he wasn't all that bad at all when I spoke to him the other day."

"Well he lied and not like a white lie like a very very big lie!"

Michonne apologized again through laughter, "no second date then?"

"Over my dead body," Carol said dead serious, "although I think you'd like to know that something interesting did happen while I was out."

This caught Michonne's attention and her voice perked up, "oh do tell do tell."

"Okay so Shane, a total tool, our waiter, not so much," Carol said smirking to herself.

"What?" Michonne asked, "was he hot?"

"Like unbelievably 'Chonne and he was flirting with me all night, Shane was so oblivious he may as well been on the date alone. Honestly it got to a point where I thought I was going to fuck the waiter in the freezer."

"Oh you've got it bad for this one," Michonne gushed, "you haven't liked any of the dates you've been on all year and it took a little bit of flirting from a waiter to awaken those lady parts I'm sure you forgot you had."

"Michonne," Carol hissed through laughter, "he's coming Tuesday."

"Wait what?" Michonne asked her tone confused.

"To the exhibition Tuesday, he's coming."

"Oh so you did more than just flirting?" Michonne asked impressed, "you know Shane will be there right?"

"Hm yeah, we've agreed we'll just go on friend basis rather than an actual date, at least that makes it a little less awkward if Shane does somehow find me," Carol said.

"Safe choice, I swear to god if I find you and this waiter fucking behind the ice sculptures I'm disowning you as a friend…right after you've told me all the details," Michonne laughed.

"Oh I can't make any promises," Carol teased.

"I wouldn't judge you if you did. I can't wait to meet this guy, does waiter have a name?"

"Yeah it's Daryl, although if we all somehow end up in a conversation and Shane happens to be there, let's not mention his name? I don't think he'll recognise him but he might put a name to a face if it's right there in front of him, although that too is debatable."

Michonne let out a chuckle before yawning, "listen I've got to go but I'll see you Tuesday night, make sure you wear something that'll make waiter boy's mouth drop, this will be your first date after all, sort of."

"Yeah I've got something in mind," Carol replied knowingly, "see you next week."

"Later," Michonne said before hanging up.

Carol laid on her bed grinning to herself as she let her mind wander to what might happen Tuesday, or what she would want to happen more rather.

Tuesday finally came along after what felt like the longest four days of her life. She and Daryl had text each other a few times over the weekend after Carol text him her address. This guy intrigued her to no end, he was so forwardly flirty and she couldn't deny she wasn't loving the attention. There was a niggling doubt in the back of her mind though, what if he was like this with all girls? What if she was just another quick fix fuck for him?

She pushed those doubts to the back of her mind, it wasn't like she was a girl to sleep with someone on the first date, right? Right, she could keep it in her pants, contain herself until she felt like he'd earned it. She would not be anyone's quick fix by any means, that just wasn't who she was, if he wanted her he was going to have to work for it.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when her phone buzzed in her pocket, making her jump a little.

 _We still on for tonight?_ It read.

Carol smiled, he hadn't bailed on her yet.

 _Yeah course, don't be late, I don't like to be kept waiting ;)_ she replied, chewing on the corner of her lip as she waited for his reply.

 _You'd be a terrible waiter then_ he replied getting a small laugh out of her.

She put her phone on the side and got up thinking she should best start getting ready, it was only mid-afternoon but she planned on pulling out the stops this evening.

She started up the shower and thought about what Daryl might be wearing tonight, she wasn't sure it would get much better than the tailored suit he wore at work.

The more she thought about him the stronger the fluttery feeling got in her stomach, stirring something within her.

She got out of the shower, pulling out the dress she would later put on, grinning to herself. If this didn't catch his attention then nothing would.

The dress was a deep red colour, fitting perfectly to her form, cutting off just above the knee with a sweetheart neckline, outlining her breasts. To top it off it was backless, allowing her long curls to cascade down her back like a waterfall. She paired it with very high nude platform heels, ones she saved for special occasions mostly.

She nodded, satisfied with herself that this would have him drooling over her if not a lot more.

She hadn't always had the confidence to wear clothes as daring as these but since her split with her ex she vowed she would do whatever the damn hell she wanted, screwing everyone else's opinion. It took her over a year but she was finally at that place where she had to confidence to wear whatever she wanted, she felt comfortable in her own skin now, something that was not always the case. If nothing else she felt good with herself, regardless of what Daryl may think.

She spent the next couple of hours styling her hair and applying her makeup, she opted for more controlled curls than usual, using her curlers to create sleek long flowing curls. Her makeup was something that reflected the outfit she'd chosen to wear, a dramatic smoky eye and nude lip to match her shoes.

Checking the clock she saw it was gone 7.00 already. She got changed into her dress, leaving her shoes off until she needed to go, and got herself a glass of wine.

Her nerves were starting to get the best of her now as she fiddled with the hem of her dress, was this too much?

She took a gulp of wine as if liquid courage was going to take immediate effect.

Sighing she picked up her phone, snapping a picture in the mirror and sending it to Michonne.

 _Too much?_ she asked.

A minute or so later she got a text back.

 _Holy shit, girl's got a set of legs on her, boobs too, you really like this Daryl then?_

Carol scoffed before replying _no just wanted an excuse to wear this dress, seriously though is it too much?_

Michonne replied with a picture of what she was wearing and honestly it wasn't far off Carol's dress, the dress was a little longer than Carol's and black. It was made of this sort of ruffled material that really extenuated her curves.

 _Hot damn, you really like this Rick then?_ Carol replied laughing to herself, Rick was the guy who was running this exhibition and pretty much all she had heard Michonne talk about for the past week.

 _Shut it, lover boy will be along soon, drink up and I'll see you there_ she replied.

Carol smiled and glanced at the time 7.15, not long now.

She slipped her shoes on and sat in her kitchen, cradling her bottle of wine trying to calm her nerves.

Time seemed to slow for the next fifteen minutes as Carol managed to finish her bottle of wine, surprising herself as she went to pour another glass for it to come up dry.

She tapped her foot impatiently, he wasn't late but she damn wished he'd hurry up, she looked one more time at the clock as it blinked onto 7.30, sixty seconds before he's late she thought.

She placed her glass in the sink and jumped when there was a knock on the door, 7.30 on the dot like he'd said. She was relieved at his punctuality not being able to stand a minute more of waiting.

Briefly she looked at her reflection in the window to make sure she still looked okay, not that there was much she could do about it now.

She made her way to the door, her heels clicking against the wooden flooring as she did. As her hand went to her handle she paused, sucking in a deep breath. Show time.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as he looked at the time. It had only just gone seven and he here was, waiting outside of Carol's house. He wanted to arrive there a little early but this was just ridiculous. He considered knocking for her but didn't want her to feel rushed if she wasn't yet ready. No, he'd stay in the car until half past and then knock for her, just like they agreed.

He allowed his thoughts to wonder as he leant back in his seat, running a hand through his shaggy hair. He didn't often go on dates, not that this was one technically, but just in general he didn't go out with women. He'd meet women on nights out when drinking, if she wanted it and he was in the mood then what would happen would happen. But he was always gone before they woke up, that's just the way it worked, they both got what they needed from each other, no need to make awkward small talk the next morning.

But fuck he was intrigued by this woman, he wanted to see more of her which was a first, get to know her a little better before what seemed like the inevitable would happen. He didn't think too much further ahead than that, not much point dwelling on what would or wouldn't be.

Daryl thought back to his job, he hadn't told Carol he'd taken the night off for this and it would probably cost him in one way or another. He shared an apartment with his older brother who, thankfully, wasn't around most of the time. His dad had kicked them out on their asses the day Daryl turned 16, happy fucking birthday. Daryl didn't like to dwell too much on the past either, not much point, what happened, happened and it was usually for a damn good reason. His dad had ended up dead a few weeks after kicking Merle and Daryl out, house fire, stupid fuck had apparently fallen asleep with a cigarette in his hand. Serves the fucker right really, he never once did right by his mother who left when Daryl was just seven, from then on he never did right by him and Merle either.

Daryl worked as much as he could during the week, the pay as a waiter wasn't great but it covered the bills. Merle occasionally brought in random large sums of money that Daryl decided wasn't worth asking about, the less he knew the better.

He rested his head against the wheel and he sighed, he wanted more than anything to get out of this place. Go somewhere far away doing a job he loved, only thinking about that served another problem, he didn't know what the damn hell he loved, yet to find it.

He glanced at the clock watching it finally blink onto 7.30. He smirked to himself, straightening out his shirt before walking up to her door. He took in a sharp breath as he knocked on the door, his palms now starting to sweat a little, why was he so damn nervous?

He heard the click of footsteps coming towards the door and he forced himself to exhale. He had no damn reason to be nervous, it wasn't even like there was any expectation of something happening since this wasn't actually a date.

She opened the door and he lost his breath again at the sight before him.

Holy fucking shit, like seriously what the fuck? She had told him the dress code was smart casual and that certainly was not how she looked right now. Dammit she looked insanely hot. She was lucky he didn't take her right here in the doorway cause god knew he wanted to. That dress was doing things to him he didn't think possible when a woman was clothed. He was ready to tear it off her right this second and have his way with her. That couldn't happen though, this wasn't what this was. He kept telling himself that as he dick twitched in his boxers.

"You look…" he began, come on Daryl use your words, fucking idiot.

She said nothing just smiled at him and looked to the floor blushing a little.

"Thanks," she responded quietly, she had gotten the reaction she had wanted and even though she looked shy and bashful, the stirring in his pants hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Um, yeah," he mumbled, "you ready to go?"

She looked up at him and smiled, but not a happy smile like she had given him the other day, this smile was promising and sexy to no end.

"Yeah," she breathed, leaning back to grab her bag, "let's go."

He watched her walk down the stairs down to his car and he immediately brought his fist up to his mouth, his teeth gnawing on the knuckle a little. Not only was this dress doing absolutely nothing in the way of hiding every womanly curve on her the fucking thing was also backless. She was trying to fucking kill him, make him spontaneously combust right there and then. There was no way in hell he was going to survive the night keeping his hands off her. She was dangling herself in front of him and he was damn sure he was going to lose control and pounce at some point.

He opened the car door for her and bent down, sliding onto the seat, giving Daryl a view straight down her dress.

"Fuck," he hissed quietly to himself, was she doing this on purpose? He felt seriously out of his depth right now, not knowing how to act or what to say…he was an awkward fumbling mess and all he had was this car journey to pull himself the fuck together. She wanted to play this teasing game knowing full well he couldn't have her tonight then fine, two could play at that game, he was going to make her want it like he was the last thing on earth that could save her…


	6. Chapter 6

The car ride there was fairly quiet, the silence was occasionally filled with small talk although nothing of a suggestive nature. She had found out his last name as he hers, they both briefly mentioned how they got to where they were today, neither of them going into very much detail.

Carol's gaze swept over him, turned out he looked good out of the waiter suit too. He wore a pair of dark straight leg jeans with a white shirt, top two buttons left undone. Daryl could feel himself itching in his seat to look at her which was really not a good thing when he was supposed to be driving. He couldn't help it though, she was mesmerizing and he wanted nothing more than to pull over and do unspeakable things to her in the back seat of his car.

He pressed on though, chewing on the inside of his mouth to help him focus. He knew what he had to do, take control of the situation, spin it on its head. Right now she had him right where she wanted him, drooling over her like some hormonal angsty teenager, loving every second of it. He could tell because every time he dared a glance her way her mouth would quirk at the corner and her eyes would divert away from him.

They pulled up outside the building of the exhibition and Daryl sat there for a moment, not saying anything.

Carol looked over at him, "Daryl, you okay?"

"Yeah yeah fine," he said casually, expecting her to question him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

His tongue came out to lick his lips before he spoke again, "nothin' just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" she questioned, her eyes now watching his.

He slowly and purposely gave her a once over, his eyes roaming before coming back up to meet her eyes, "don't matter," he smirked darkly getting out the car.

Carol felt herself shudder as his eyes left her, the heat his gaze seemed to be giving out now leaving and in its wake left goose bumps all over her body.

She regained her composure, stepping out of the car as Daryl opened the door for her, he knew how to be a gentleman but it wasn't the gentle side of him she was interested in right now. She knew her outfit of choice would stir something in him but she also knew he wouldn't push it too far, at least she thought he wouldn't. She had to focus on just getting through the night without her sexual urges taking over. Her purpose was to support Michonne, Daryl was here to help out with Shane, they'd discussed that, this was what was supposed to be happening, they weren't supposed to be eye fucking each other every time there was a silence between them.

Daryl's hand, went to her back as they walked towards the building, his fingers whispering lower and lower.

Carol took in a sharp breath as his fingers briefly slipped under the material to the very small of her back.

"Relax," he murmured as he moved to open the door for her.

She scowled shooting him a look as he grinned mischievously back at her. Okay, so he wasn't going to make this easy for her.

They entered the building, the gallery already quite full of people. Carol's eyes scanned around looking for Michonne. Daryl stood back letting her look around the room. He wasn't going to mess with her unless other people were around, that was half the fun of it, he'd see how composed she really was. She'd held up pretty well in that dreadful date of hers but he wanted to see how far he could push it.

Carol could feel his eyes on her, he was up to something. He was a man but he didn't lack self-control, he knew exactly what he was doing. He wanted to get a rise out of her and he could think twice if he really thought he was going to get it.

"Over there," Carol spoke, glancing between Daryl and where she had seen Michonne.

"Lead the way," he said, his hand going back to caress the skin on her back as she began to walk through the crowd.

"'Chonne!" Carol said loudly as a way of greeting.

Michonne turned away from her conversation and her face broke out into a smile, "Carol!"

She pulled her in for a quick hug before pulling back, gesturing towards the man she was talking to, "Carol this is Rick, owner of the gallery."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled extending a hand to him.

He shook it returning the smile, "you too, Shane's told me how much he enjoyed the date with you the other night."

Carol felt an awkward blush creep up her neck as she laughed a little and nodded. Michonne's eyes flickered to the man behind her and Carol remembered she had yet to introduce the man who's hand was dangerously close to her ass.

"Rick, Michonne, this is Daryl, a…" she paused, "friend of mine."

He gave them both a friendly wave and nod, being too far away to shake hands and his hand otherwise preoccupied.

Michonne gave Carol a quick brow raise as Daryl looked around the room at some of the art pieces.

Carol raised her brow straight back, giving her a knowing look, her body suddenly tensing up as his hand slipped inside her dress, clawing gently at her hip.

Carol coughed trying to get a hold of herself, "drinks anyone?"

Rick nodded giving her money for both his and Michonne's drink, Carol shot her a smug smile to which Michonne returned a death glare.

"I'll be back," Carol said, Daryl offering to come up with her.

Carol ordered the drinks and turned, leaning back against the bar as she waited.

"What are you playing at Dixon?" she hissed quietly, her eyes focused on the crowd of people ahead of her.

Daryl raised his eyebrows with an innocent expression on his face, "me?"

"Yes you," she murmured.

Daryl leaned next to her at the bar, their hips touching, "don't know what you're talkin' about."

As he said this his hand grazed the back of her exposed thigh making her shiver in her place.

"Don't start a game you can't finish," she warned, her eyes dark.

Daryl scoffed at her, turning back to pick up the drinks before eyeing her in such a way she clenched her thighs together.

"Wouldn't dream of it sweetheart."


	7. Chapter 7

**I highly recommend listening to this song while reading. This was the song I imagined playing in the background of the gallery.**

 **It's such a sultry song I just thought it worked well. Anyway two chapters in one day, I was feeling ambitious. I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it!**

* * *

Her breath hitched as he walked away from her, god he was so damn hot. She'd never wanted a man this much, especially one she had only met twice, but there was no denying she did, her body had confirmed that.

She carried her and Michonne's drink back over, taking a large gulp as she did. She'd already had a bottle of wine this evening but clearly that wasn't going to be enough to get through this. She passed across Michonne's drink who briefly thanked her and went straight back into conversation with Rick. Daryl now stood across from her, taking a sip of his drink as she took a large mouthful of hers. He smirked to himself letting out a low laugh.

Carol tried to ignore him, watching the jazz band that had just started up when she felt a pair of hands go around her waist. She froze, every muscle in her body rigid as she watched Daryl's face go from flirty to stone in a matter of seconds.

She spun around to come face to face with Shane, grinning obnoxiously down at her.

"Hey," he said taking a gulp of his own drink.

"Hello," she said politely, taking a step back away from his grasp and towards Daryl.

Daryl bit his tongue restraining from wrenching her back towards him.

Michonne picked up on this look, watching him intensely switch his gaze between Shane and Carol as they made small talk with one another. The more Shane leaned into her the more she could see Daryl's fist ball up by his side.

She was pulled from her stare when Rick spoke up, pulling her straight back into conversation.

Shane took one more grasp at her waist, clearly having already consumed more than enough alcohol for the evening, the force making Carol stumble backwards straight into Daryl's arms. He gripped her around the lower ribs before balancing her back up, holding her hips, his glare fixed on Shane.

"Woah," Shane laughed, "someone's had a bit too much to drink?"

Carol managed a weak laugh as she nodded, "sorry about that," she apologized, meaning it to Daryl but directing it at Shane.

"Not a problem pretty lady, listen I'm gonna get another drink, I'll be back," Shane said walking away.

"You alright Carol?" Michonne asked noticing her fall, "how much you had to drink?" she laughed.

"Too much clearly," she smirked, stilling as she felt Daryl's hands still securely on her hips.

Michonne laughed and turned back to Rick, clearly that was the only person she was going to be talking to this evening.

"You okay?" he murmured, bringing his mouth close to her ear.

"Yeah," she whispered back, "he's just drunk that's all."

"No fuckin' shit," he growled lowly, his head staying close to hers as he stood behind her.

"Play nice Daryl," she warned.

He grunted a sort of response, his fingertips now massaging into her hips.

She let out the smallest of satisfied sighs as her back pressed against him.

"Careful now Carol, you're losing the game," he cautioned, his voice low and heavy.

At that comment she jerked her hips out of his reach and spun around to him leaning in close, "oh Daryl," she breathed, "I'm not losing…you're just giving in."

She walked away to the bar with that, her hips swaying to the music as she flicked her long curls behind her shoulder.

Daryl gnawed at his lip nodding slightly at her words, fuck she was good. He felt drunk, she was intoxicating and he drank her in, from top to bottom.

"Pop your eyes back in your head," someone said snapping him out of his stare.

His eyes met Rick's and he swallowed hard, "it ain't like that," he said knowing him and Shane were friends, "we're just friends."

Rick scoffed, "you think I was born yesterday? Don't worry I'm not going to say anything to Shane if that's what you're worried about, he seems pretty happy right now."

Daryl followed his gaze to where Shane was chatting to a blonde woman at the bar.

"Andrea," Rick said putting a name to face, "they've been sleeping with each on and off for a while."

Daryl should have guessed he'd have a side bit, "yeah well, me and Carol, ain't nothing going on."

It was best to keep going with the idea that there was nothing, because technically, there wasn't anything that could have counted as something yet. Yet.

Rick nodded realizing he wasn't going to get an honest answer, "it's fine, none of my business anyway."

Daryl nodded as a way of response before walking towards the back door of the gallery, he needed a smoke.

Carol eyed him walking away, sipping at the water she felt like she needed right now, her eyes went back to Michonne and Rick to find Rick already looking at her. She gave him a small smile and he cocked a brow at her, glancing towards the back door.

She bit down on her tongue realizing someone had noticed them and Shane's best friend at that.

Her eyes adverted from his and she followed the way Daryl went outside, she knew Rick would know where she was going but hell to it, it's where she wanted to be.

She silently walked up behind Daryl, his head tilted to sky as he exhaled, listening to sultry music pouring out into the night air.

"Got another one of those?" she asked softly making him jump.

"Whatcha doin' sneaking up on me woman?" he hissed.

"Rick knows something's not right," she spoke taking the cigarette from his hand and taking a drag.

"No shit," he snorted, "I've already had the third degree off him, don't worry didn't drop you in anything."

Carol raised a brow, impressed at him, "surprised you didn't just tell him, Shane's all over Andrea anyway."

"Tell him what exactly?" Daryl questioned taking a step towards her, "what's to tell?"

Carol nodded taking another drag before handing the cigarette back to him, "I s'pose you've got a point."

"Besides I'm not giving up that easy," he growled, taking one more step towards her, making her back against the wall.

"Giving up what?" she breathed, her chest starting to rise and fall.

"This game," he said simply, "you said don't start it if I can't finish it and game's not over yet darlin'."

He took the cigarette out his mouth, rolling it between his fingers before lifting it to her mouth allowing her one more drag before stubbing it out, "I'll see you in there, your move sugar."

Carol allowed herself a minute to breath before going back in, she swore the whole time he was talking she didn't take breath. He was the smoothest talking man she'd ever met, he knew exactly what to say and what to do to make her weak at the knees.

She pulled herself together and dragged her ass back into the gallery, it couldn't be too much longer they needed to stay but fuck knew what she was doing after this. She knew what she'd like to be doing but she pushed that thought aside.

She readjusted her dress and walked back indoors, tousling her hair as she walked around the crowd getting some suggestive eyebrow raises from a few men there as she did.

She rolled her eyes but then gasped as Daryl appeared at her side, his hands going to her stomach and lower back.

"Why the sour face?" he purred, smirking at her.

She shook her head as she scanned the sea of faces, some of the men still giving her a look over.

"You want that to stop?" he asked lowly leaning into her.

"What to stop?" she asked quietly, her eyes still glaring at some of the men who seemed to think they stood a chance, grinning at her.

"Those stares," he replied breathily looking around, "I can make them stop."

"I don't want you to punch anyone if that's what you mean," she chuckled snarkily.

He laughed quietly, "no, but you say the word and I'll show you what I mean."

Her head remained still but her eyes flicked across to meet his, his head dangerous close to hers.

This was a test, he was still playing the game and she'd be fucked if she was going to give in, "I don't think that'll be necessary Mr Dixon, I might actually rather like the attention I'm getting."

He scoffed at her and she gave her shoulders an ever so slight wiggle making his eyes fall to her breasts.

She quirked a brow, "that easy huh? Interesting."

He blushed a little and she turned on her heel and heading back towards Michonne. She glanced back over her shoulder briefly eyeing him like he had her, " _your_ move sugar."


	8. Chapter 8

How he wasn't drooling over her he wasn't sure, everything about her caused him to salivate like she was his last meal on earth. The sex appeal she was giving off was almost too much, from the curve of her hips, to the long cascading curls on her open back, the plunge of her dress that delved into her breasts, that sexy little smirk she kept giving him, a man only had so much will power.

He'd watched her walk away back over to her friend, then he turned to give the men who also seemed to be watching a death glare, one that told them to back the fuck off. He swivelled his drink around his glass planning out his next move, he caught eye contact with one of the other guy's in the room and Daryl held his stare down as the man's eyes flicked to Carol. He gave his head a very small shake as the man looked back at him. To Daryl's surprise the guy simply snorted and walked straight for Carol, guy didn't fucking know how to take a hint.

Daryl stalked towards Carol as the other guy approached, but he reached her before Daryl could. He felt a twinge in his jaw as the guys hands went around her waist from behind her.

Carol spun around in surprise, her face now away from Daryl's as he reached her side. The next thing he knew her arms were around the man's neck pulling him in for a hug. The taller man's arms tightened the embrace around her waist, giving Daryl a smug smirk over her shoulder.

Daryl bit down on his tongue hard, he had to remind himself that he didn't have a claim on her, hell he barely knew her, knew damn well what he wanted to do to her though.

"Abe!" he heard Carol say as she pulled back from the man who's eyes now flicked back to her.

"Hello gorgeous," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek, "how've you been?"

"Good thanks, you?" she smiled, still not noticing Daryl behind her.

"Not too bad, nice dress," he said giving her a once over.

She pushed him in the chest and rolled her eyes, laughing, "this, oddly enough, wasn't for you."

"For your boyfriend then?" he asked cocking a brow at Daryl.

Carol turned around to notice Daryl and the words caught in her mouth for a moment, "…not my boyfriend, this is my friend Daryl, Daryl this is Abraham."

She gestured between the two of them and Daryl simply grunted a greeting, this jackass needed to back off.

Abraham saw his hostility towards him and let out a bark of a laugh, clapping his hands together.

"Calm it man, I ain't chasing after your tail," he said his eyes narrowing down at Carol.

Carol shot him a scowl and he laughed, "she shot me down on that one long ago."

He said nothing more as he went to Michonne, finding himself being introduced to Rick.

Carol turned towards Daryl, "it was like a real long time ago, me and Abe went high school together back along, he's always been quite forward."

"Yeah noticed," Daryl grumbled back.

Carol couldn't help but giggle a little, the alcohol now getting to her, "Daryl are you jealous?"

Daryl glared up at her, "naw ain't jealous, got no reason to be, we ain't on date or nothin'."

"Exactly," she replied, her eyes gleaming up at him suggestively.

His eyes narrowed into slits and he gave her a small smirk, "what you playin' at woman?"

"Me?" she asked playing with a lock of her long hair, "I'm not playing at anything, girl gets tired of playing games you know?"

Her eyes devilishly bored into his, yeah they needed to leave, like now.

"You wanna go?" he asked hoarsely.

She let her mind wonder for a brief moment before answering him, she thought back to when she told herself she wasn't the type of girl to put out on the first date. That wasn't the kind of girl she was, was she? Her whole life she'd played it by the rules, going on the five date rule, no casual hook-ups, well look where that got her last time. Ed, her ex-boyfriend, had turned out to be a complete jackass and they dated for almost four months before having sex. She wasn't sure she was ready to be someone's quick fix and she most certainly wasn't ready to ask what he wanted from her. Maybe she should just fucking wing it, it's not like she knew this guy overly well, they could just get what they needed from each other and leave it at that, no harm done. She was done overthinking things.

"Carol?" Daryl asked quietly pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Oh," Carol said shaking her head a little feeling the room start to spin a bit, "yeah, let's get out of here."

Carol had said her goodbyes to Michonne, Rick and Abraham, Michonne briefly pulling her away to talk to her.

"So you and waiter boy over there going home to do the nasty?" she asked directly.

Carol let out a small squawk, "no, good god Michonne."

Michonne simply rolled her eyes, "have a little fun Carol, lord knows you need it."

Carol narrowed her eyes at her, "I do not need it, I've only just met the guy, he might not even want it?"

"Carol the guy has been acting like your bodyguard all evening, cockblocking you left right and centre, if you're game he is, he thirsty for that tight ass," she laughed at Carol's stony glare.

"You are of no help you know that?" she sighed letting out a small laugh, "I'll text you in the morning."

"The morning after your hot and steamy sex with Daryl? I want details, like R rated details, I don't want a PG cop out."

"Only if I get the same from your night with Rick," Carol quirked laughing as Michonne's face dropped.

"What? We- I mean- it's not-" Michonne started getting another chuckle from Carol.

She raised her hand up making Michonne stop.

"Hey I don't need to know details right now, I've got stuff to do, places to be," she said walking off throwing her friend a wink as her arm looped through Daryl's.

Daryl opened the door of his car for her again, catching a glimpse of her exposed thigh as her dress hitched upwards.

He internally groaned to himself, self-control was proving to be rapidly declining.

Carol smirked from inside of the car, seeing his eyes slowly close as he tried to compose himself, all evening they'd be fighting for control of the situation but she knew she was swaying him. She needed him to make the first move and she knew she was definitely making progress. If he made the first move it'd be a lot easier for her to push away her doubts, she needed means to forget and he was going to provide them.

However she was aware that she had had a considerable amount more to drink than him, Daryl not having very many drinks at all knowing he had to drive. This left her wondering. What happened when they got back to hers? Should she invite him inside for a drink? Would he make a move on her in the car? If he doesn't make a move should she just go inside and leave it at that? Oh god, she hadn't thought this through at all and the alcohol mixed with the fresh night air had not done her any favours. Her brain was a hazed mix of conflicting thoughts.

Daryl slipped into the drivers seat, bringing the engine to life and rolling down the window, a cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth.

Carol watched him in silence as he seemed overly focused on driving. As they stopped at traffic lights she leant across and took the cigarette from his mouth, inhaling the smoke deeply, filling her with heat which was more than welcome as the cool air of the night surrounded her.

She cast him a sideways glance, looking up through her long lashes, rolling the cigarette between her fingers. He was already staring at her through his bangs, his eyes dark and menacing.

She slowly licked her lips, biting down slightly, propping the cigarette back in his mouth. The fuck was she doing? She was acting purely on instinct at this moment and she had to not let herself panic. Over thinking things would not help the current situation. Alcohol and arousal were what was driving her judgement at that moment, it may not have been the smartest thing to drive judgement on but she was so done with over thinking this.

He took in breath and carried on driving, his eyes going back forwards.

The corner of her mouth upturned, they hadn't spoken a word to each other since leaving the gallery and she could practically hear the cogs in his mind turning just like hers were. But she was putting an end to that now.

Her hand went to his thigh before she could convince herself not to, absentmindedly running her nails up and down, from his knee and back up, dangerously close to his crotch.

Her eyes flickered as she watched his knuckles turn white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

He had to focus, dammit he needed to focus. Her nails were getting higher and higher up his thigh and he was having to bite his tongue to contain himself. It didn't take much to know she was drunk, a lot more since she had got out into the fresh air. Her forwardness towards him was a sure sign of that. God he wanted her, her perfume invaded his nose with their close proximity, it was a smell that could easily make him feel as drunk as her. He had keep control though, as much as he wanted this, he was very sober compared to her. The thought of driving her home and leaving her made him uncomfortable, she was going to need someone to take care of her, if not tonight then it was going to hit her in morning.

"Carol," he said quietly grabbing her attention as her hand went to his belt buckle, "you're a bit drunk my dear, I don't want you doing anything you're going to regret in the morning."

Carol hesitated but then moved her hand, "do you want me to stop?"

Daryl sighed as her hand went under his shirt, her nails grazing along his waistband.

"It's not about what I want," he said in a strained voice, inwardly cursing himself for not just booking a taxi and drinking with her.

"What about what I want?" she asked darkly.

Daryl ran a hand over his face, "wants become very different when you're drunk."

"But you know I wanted this when I was sober, right?" she asked cocking a brow at him.

Daryl shook his head, "it doesn't make it okay. I'm not drunk Carol, I won't take advantage of you, whether you want it or not."

The man had good morals, Carol knew that, but right now her irrational drunken side was far more dominant.

"Then why are you driving me home? Drop me off here I'll take a taxi, I don't need you babysitting me," Carol said snatching her hand away from him.

"Carol I'm not babysitting you, I'm taking care of you, now I'm going to give you the choice do you want to come back to mine or do you want to go home?"

"What fucking difference does it make?" Carol muttered.

Daryl gave her a small smirk, god he was going to give her shit in the morning, "my house is closer that's all."

"Fine, go on then," Carol snapped.

Daryl shook his head laughing and took a right into his street, feisty little handful she was turning out to be.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was just high enough to pour into the room through the gap in the curtain. Carol groaned as she rolled over and the strip of light invaded her eyes causing her to squeeze them tighter shut.

She could feel the steady throb in her head right in behind her eye socket that made her not ready to face the world yet. She grumbled and rolled back over, burying her head in what she thought was her pillow. As she inhaled deeply she was met by a comforting musky woodsy smell and a hint of aftershave, something with a kick of spice. Her eyes snapped open despite the welcoming scent that seemed to want to engulf her. She braced herself on her arms, looking down at a pillow that was not her own.

The snort behind her caused her to spin around, pushing herself further up the bed.

"Hey hey," Daryl said soothingly holding his hands up, seeing the pure panic in her eyes, "it's okay."

Carol let out a small sigh as she gave herself a moment to try and remember how their night had gone, well apparently if she had ended up in his bed. God that was a stupid move. She remembered bits and pieces of the night, remembered how cosy Michonne looked with that Rick, remembered how much she drank. She looked down at herself and frowned seeing that she was still fully dressed, they didn't sleep together then?

She looked back up at Daryl waiting for an explanation.

Daryl let out a laugh, "not remember last night? Damn, didn't think you drank _that_ much."

"Why am I here?" Carol asked her hands still clutched in the bedsheets.

"It was closer, you were quite drunk, you needed to get to bed," Daryl chuckled, standing up from the seat in the corner of the room.

"How's your head?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Feels like it's been hammered like a nail," she said weakly rubbing her temples.

"Got ya painkillers," he said motioning over to the bedside table where a glass of water along with some aspirin were set.

She smiled a little before thanking him and picking up the painkillers.

"Did we," she paused to take her painkillers, considering her words carefully, "did anything happen, you know, between us?"

Daryl shook his head, "I wouldn't have taken advantage like that."

Carol smiled at that and rested her hand over his briefly, "thank you."

"Not what you were sayin' last night," he smirked.

Carol's eyes flicked up to meet his, "what do you mean?"

"You were quite, um, upset, no no not upset, angry that I said that last night," he said.

Carol's eyes widened a little, "oh god, Daryl I'm so sorry, I don't drink very often, you should of just dropped me home if I was acting like that."

Daryl shook his head, "it's fine, it was more amusing than anything, you're cute when you're mad."

Carol went to interject but then stopped at the last part of his sentence, raising a brow at him, "you thought I was cute?"

"Well yeah," Daryl said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

He watched as she looked down at herself, her expression changing.

"What?" he asked quietly.

Carol cast a sideways glance and shrugged her shoulders a little, "didn't exactly wear this get up to be considered cute."

"Oh I know that," Daryl responded quicker than he probably should of.

That got a smirk out of Carol as she watched Daryl's cheeks flush red.

There was a moment of silence as Daryl recovered himself, "you want breakfast?" he asked.

Carol smiled at him, "I'd like that."

"Alright," Daryl smiled back standing up, "bathroom's down the hall if you need to throw up."

Carol frowned at him as he shot her a quick grin before shutting the door behind him.

She collapsed back down on the bed and sighed, this was not how she planned on the night going, she hadn't even kissed the guy and she'd already ended up in his bed. The more she remembered the more she just wanted to roll back over and go to sleep. She remembered how flirty Daryl had been, how every time he touched it felt like an electric shock to her system. She remembered how flirty she was right back, she'd never been that forward with someone before, she definitely got some sort of thrill from it like none other.

She had to force herself to stand to get herself out of her thoughts from the night before, this was such a weird situation to be in. Where did they go from here, would he ask her out on an actual date? Would the way she acted last night scare him off? Honestly she wouldn't blame him. She was a stubborn drunken mess.

She shook her head as if it was going to get rid of her doubts and stepped out into Daryl's hallway, coming into contact with a solid form with a thud.

"Shit, sorry," Carol said, looking up expecting to see Daryl.

Any more words she had in her throat were stuck when she saw a broad man with dark curls grinning down at her.

"Not a problem little darlin'," he drawled giving her a quick once over.

Her jaw clenched a little as she side stepped away from him, pulling down at the hem of her dress.

"Little over dressed for breakfast aren't we?" he said sucking his teeth.

Carol opened her mouth to say something but was silenced when Daryl was by her side.

"Back off Merle, the fuck you doin' here anyway, thought you were up state?" Daryl asked placing himself in front of Carol.

"Got back last night, came home to see my little brother didn't I? Wasn't to know you had company, it's a damn first," Merle snorted.

"Fuck off," Daryl grunted.

Carol could see the tension rolling off Daryl, it had obviously been a while since he'd last seen his brother, his brother who was now gazing over his shoulder at Carol. She looked down at the floor not knowing what else she could do, she wanted to tell him where to shove it but she wouldn't do that, not when she was in his house.

"Merle I'm serious, back the fuck off," Daryl snapped seeing him stare at Carol, his accent coming through thick.

"Cool it little brother, pussy cat over there's too tame for my liking," he chuckled.

Carol's eyes shot up sharply to meet his, her gaze not wavering this time as her jaw clenched.

Merle was the first to look away, snorting to himself, "maybe not," he said turning on his heel as he walked back to his bedroom.

Carol's jaw remained clenched until Daryl turned to face her.

"Asshole," he muttered as he looked down at her, "you okay?"

She tried to release some of the tension in her and nodded, "yeah, fine…so your brother, he's, um, something else huh?"

Daryl shook his head and chuckled quietly, "you have no idea. He's harmless though, crude and forward and an asshole but harmless nonetheless."

"It's okay, I'm not afraid of him, not with you getting all defensive over me, you're cute when you're defensive," she grinned at him as she echoed the words he'd said earlier.

He gave her a small side grin and let the comment slide, "breakfast's ready."


	10. Chapter 10

Carol ate as much as she could at breakfast, Daryl making enough to feed a family of ten before she had to admit she couldn't eat another bite.

"Sorry," she mumbled through her last mouthful.

Daryl laughed at her softly, "don't worry 'bout it, Merle'll eat whatever you don't."

Carol gave a relieved smile as Daryl took her plate away.

There was a moment of silence between them as Daryl turned back to face her and she looked back at him.

Neither of them knew what to do now.

Daryl opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when his brother came stomping his room.

Daryl's mouth snapped shut as saw the excitement in his brothers eyes.

"Oh boy we're in for the big bucks this time," Merle hollered, taking a piece of bacon out of the frying pan.

Daryl bit his tongue, promising himself he wasn't going to ask about it,

Merle's dodgy dealings was not something he wanted to be dragged into, no matter how much Merle wanted him to.

Daryl hummed a sort of response and served the rest of the food onto a plate for Merle, keeping his eye on Carol.

"No boy I don't think you get it, you ain't gonna have to work another day in your damn life," Merle beamed.

Daryl's eyes narrowed at his brother, "whaddya mean?"

Carol gazed up between Daryl and his brother, she wanted to ask what the job was but knew it wasn't her place to question.

"Well this job it's, uh, a bit more of a permanent fixture."

Daryl scowled at his brother, he didn't want to hear any of this, Carol shouldn't be hearing any of this. Daryl knew what his brother did wasn't legal, he shouldn't be talking about it at all.

He decided to drop the subject, especially while Carol was around.

"Good for you," Daryl grunted.

"You get a promotion?" Carol perked up and Daryl's stomach twisted a little.

Merle gave a slow grin as he looked down at her sat at the kitchen table, nursing her coffee.

"You could say that darlin', means his broke ass is gonna be able to take you out places real classy, you'd like that sweetheart?" Merle asked in his drawling tone.

"Merle stop!" Daryl snapped slamming his mug down on the side.

Carol jumped and looked up at Daryl, his fists balled, maybe he didn't like Merle trying to give her the wrong impression, maybe Daryl didn't want anything to do with her after this, maybe she pushed it too much last night.

He'd been okay with her this morning but then maybe he was just biding his time until she left.

Merle held up his hands, "alright alright, don't get your damn panties in a twist, I'll tell ya 'bout it later."

Daryl thrust the plate of food into Merle's hands and he seemed to take the hint wandering back off to his bedroom.

The waves of tension coming off Daryl was making Carol feel on edge, like she was no longer wanted.

"I best be heading off then," Carol said standing suddenly pulling Daryl out of his angered stare towards his brothers door.

"You don't gotta do that," Daryl frowned, his stare softening.

Carol ran a hand through her hair, reaching into her bag to get her phone, "no no don't worry, I have some stuff to do today anyway," she baffled, "um, uh, what's the address?"

"Don't worry about it," Daryl said chewing the corner of his mouth, she must of caught on to what kind of work Merle was in and wanted out while she still could, he couldn't blame her, "I'll drop you off, make sure you get home safe at least."

Carol wavered but nodded, if he was offering who was she to pass up a free ride.

"Alright give me a minute," Daryl said going to grab his coat and keys.  
He headed towards the door without another word and Carol followed sheepishly to his car, it was almost like the walk of shame only it wasn't.  
Daryl opened the passenger door for Carol and shut it behind her before getting in himself.

They sat in silence as he started up the engine, he was going to ask her out again this morning, but now he wasn't so sure that was what she wanted. Him and Merle always sort of came as a package deal, you get one deal with the other. Merle had a lot of fucking baggage which often fucked with Daryl's life. He couldn't just leave his brother though, he'd be dead ten times over if Daryl wasn't there, he was the only family he had.

Carol picked at a hangnail as she stole glances at Daryl occasionally. He was just being a gentleman, the same as he had done last night, doesn't change the fact that he'd obviously changed his opinion on her now they'd got to know each other a little better.

She let out a small sigh, she shouldn't of gotten so drunk, it's not like she intended to. He seemed fine with it until Merle came out, maybe he was just trying to play nice until he dropped her home. Then never call or text again, that easy really. She felt so stupid, she just wanted to get home and forget about it, about him, he was clearly just playing along and taking her for a fool.

He pulled up at her driveway and cut the engine, he had to say something now, clear up the situation with Merle.

"Carol I-"

"Save it," Carol interrupted, "I don't need to hear it."

Daryl felt his heart sink a little, clearly her decision was final.  
He nodded respecting her decision, "okay, well thank you for a lovely evening."

For some reason Carol could feel herself almost getting emotional as her throat tightened, "thank you Daryl."

With that Carol left got out of the car and went into her house with out so much as a glance back at Daryl sat in the driveway.


	11. Chapter 11

Daryl stormed back into his house after dropping Carol off seething with rage.

"Merle!" he yelled banging on his door, "ya better open up shithead!"

He heard the loud thuds as Merle came to the door and swung the door open.

"What?!" Merle grunted.

"What the fuck is your problem, I told ya I don't want to hear about your job shit, especially not when we have damn guests ya jackass!"

"Oh touchy touchy," Merle mocked laughing, "someone have a soft spot for his little lady friend?"

"Fuck off," he snarled, "thanks to you she doesn't want anything to do with me, why can you keep that god damn mouth trap of yours closed."

He let out a low chuckle, "why you got your panties in a twist boy? There's plenty of other pussy out there and from what I saw this morning you didn't get any of that last night."

Daryl let out a growl, "back off Merle."

"You really wanna jump her pants that bad?" he asked rhetorically, a wide grin on his face, "I tell ya that woman been with me last night, she would of been walkin' funny this mornin' and not even remembered your name boy."

Daryl's blood ran hot and without much more thought he swung his fist to meet Merle's gut.

Merle keeled over holding his front, "the fuck was that for!?"

"Asshole," Daryl muttered walking off before Merle caught his breath back.

"Hey how was your date last night?" Michonne asked sleepily, clearly only just waking up.

"Don't go there," Carol warned sitting down on her bed, towel wrapped around her.

"What was it really that bad?" she asked, "I saw you go home with him, you were pretty drunk to be fair, did you pass out before the good shit?"

"Michonne no," Carol sighed, "look all that happened was he took me back to his, I tried it on with him and he turned me down for being too drunk, I woke up in his bed fully clothed, had breakfast and then after that he started acting all weird."

"Weird? What do you mean by weird?"

Carol explained the story about Daryl's brother and how Daryl suddenly snapped when there was mention of future dates.

"I guess he was just trying to play it nice until I went home?" she asked looking for Michonne's opinion that maybe she was wrong.

"Hm I don't know, he seemed pretty all over you last night, I swear any more eye fucking and you two probably would have got it on right there in the gallery," Michonne snorted.

"Yeah but maybe it was the way I acted after we left? I mean I was a bit grumpy with him when he turned me down, but I was drunk, I'm not usually like that and then he went on to tell me that he thinks I'm cute when I'm mad, I don't understand what changed."

"You say he only changed when his brother was around?" Michonne asked.

"Well yeah when he first came out and tried to hit on me and then obviously the mention of more dates after."

"Maybe he has an issue with his brother and not you? Ever consider that?"

"No Michonne it was definitely me," Carol responded dismissing the idea that there still might be a possibility he liked her.

Michonne huffed in response, "okay whatever you say, don't put your walls up so quickly though."

"I'm not putting my walls up I'm just being realistic about what happened and not trying to create this delusion that it was his brother and not me that was the issue."

"Course I'm the delusional one," Michonne replied sarcastically.

"Right," Carol said firmly.

It was clear the conversation about Daryl wasn't going any further, Michonne could see that.

A loud noise came from Michonne's end of the phone and Carol listened in confusion.

"Michonne are you with someone?" Carol asked.

Michonne swallowed hard, "no, course not."

Carol could hear another voice from across the room, "you are too!"

"No I'm not," Michonne lied.

The voice got loud and more distinctive as a male's.

"Oh my god is that Rick?! You slept with him!"

"Shh!" Michonne hissed, "look I have to go but I'll call you later okay?"

"Do not bail on me now Michonne, I want details, now!"

"I can't Carol I have to go, I'll call you tonight, bye!"

"Michonne-" Carol started but the phone was already dead.

Carol shook her head and smiled, she was so going to get details later.  
She still wasn't any further with the Daryl situation though, not that it was really a situation, he didn't like her plain and simple. She wasn't even going to entertain Michonne's theory, there was no point holding on to something longer than need.

She shook her head of the thought and got up to get changed. It was definitely a pajama day, a comfy oversized tshirt and fluffy socks was definitely the way to go. Once she was changed she took the towel off that was wrapped around her head and let her wet crazy curls fall. She began to dry her hair not hearing her phone vibrate with a text from Daryl Dixon.

"Fuck," Daryl grunted seeing Carol's bag left on his bedroom floor. She'd made it clear she didn't want to see him again but he guessed she might want this back. He debated calling her but he'd rather avoid that awkward conversation, instead he opted for texting her, telling her he'd be ten minutes or so to drop it off.

He checked his phone before he left but no response just as he'd expected.

He wanted to explain himself to her, that he was nothing to do with Merle's work and never would be. Whether she would let him though was another thing.

Pulling up outside her house gave him a lump in his throat that he was forced to swallow. He was more nervous than he was the night before, he really liked this woman and didn't want Merle to get in the way of this.  
After a few minutes of just sitting Daryl got out of the car and walked up to her door, bag in hand. He knocked and took a step back, the lump making it's way back up his throat.

Carol turned off her hairdryer, she swore she heard someone knocking. She hopped off her bed and quickly made her way down stairs, seeing a figure through the rippled glass pannels.

"Who the-" she murmured as she swung the door wide open, "oh."

Immediately Daryl had a whisper of a smile go across his lips as she stood before him.

Her hair a wild mass of long tight curls, wearing nothing more than a large off the shoulder tshirt and pink fluffy socks, not a scrap of makeup on.

He stood there in silence too long before he realized this was when he was supposed to speak.

"Uh, bag, your bag, I mean, you forgot it, so I'm just, y'know, here," he thrust the bag forward, the tips of his ears now burning with embarrassment.

This time it was Carol who was struggling not to smile at his awkwardness.

"Oh well, thanks," she said quietly taking it off him.

"Yeah, um, so I just wanted to explain-"

"Daryl I've told you to save it, I don't need explanations," Carol said firmly.

"But-"

"No, don't waste your breath," she interrupted again, more stubbornly this time.

"But if you'd just let me-"

"No thank you, I'm-"

"Would you let me talk woman!" Daryl interrupted loudly.

Carol opened her mouth to speak again but then shut it when she saw the warning look he gave her.

She sighed a little, waiting for the disappointment to hit, "okay go on then."

"Look me and my brother have nothing to do with each other, I barely ever see him nowadays, I'm not in the same line of work, never will be it just ain't worth the risk-"

"Wait what?" Carol asked, god she was really confused now, line of work? What was he on about?

"Merle, I know the shit he's doin' ain't good but I ain't no part of it I promise. I'm sorry he talked about it in front of you, I don't usually let him talk 'bout it at all, less I know the better. I get if you don't want to see me again, I just, I just wanted to, explain."

Carol was even more confused now, "Daryl I'm sorry I don't have a clue what you're on about."

"What? Then why'd you leave this morning and get in a pissy?" Daryl asked now equally confused and regretting telling her anything at all.

"Why do you think? As soon as your brother mentioned us going out again you snapped at him telling him to stop, it was very clear that you didn't want to see me again."

"Oh my god," Daryl muttered rubbing his forehead, "that's not why I snapped at him. I snapped at him cause he's a big mouthed asshole, I wouldn't take a penny of his money to take you out, the money, it doesn't come from good places. If I'm gonna take you out then yes it might not be the classiest restaurant in town but it'll be somewhere using my money, not his."

Carol stood there slacked jawed, not really knowing what to say as she processed his words, Michonne was right, the issue wasn't with her.

"So what does Merle do?" she asked.

Daryl shook his head, "I don't know, you shouldn't know, it's jut best if only he knows."

"You want to see me again then?" she questioned, her voice full of uncertainty.

Daryl nodded going quiet.

"Even after I was mean to you when I was drunk?"

He let out a little laugh, "yes."

Her mouth slowly grew into a smile but then suddenly disappeared.

"What?" Daryl asked concerned noticing the change.

"You have to leave, right now, go," she squawked as her hands flew to her face.

"What why?" he laughed as she panicked and turned away from him.

"I just remembered what I look like now go Dixon!" she yelled walking away from the door.

Daryl took a step in, "Carol you look fine, really the fluffy socks are working with those legs."

She let out a snort, "Daryl go, I have no makeup on or anything, you have to leave, we've not even been on one official date!"

"Don't matter to me, Carol I find you just as attractive in this as I did in the dress last night now will you please come back here," Daryl called after her as she ran half way up the stairs.

"Bullshit," Carol shouted down, "give me ten minutes and I'll be back down okay, just make yourself comfortable."

"You're being ridiculous," he called up.

"Don't care," she responded childishly getting a chuckle out of him as he walked away towards the living room.


	12. Chapter 12

Daryl perched himself down on the arm of the couch, taking a look at his surroundings her place was nice. It was tall and open planned, the living room going up a step flowing straight into the kitchen. There was lots of natural light coming in from the big bay window making the space seem even bigger. A huge rustic looking fireplace stood out, next to it woodstacks and kindling piled ready for the colder months. He stood up and started to examine one of the pieces of art she had on the wall when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs behind him.

He turned on his heel to see Carol coming towards him, now dressed in a mid thigh summer dress that pinched her just right at the waist, her face was still relatively fresh faced, well to Daryl's eyes it was anyway. Some mascara, light lip color, some of that foundation crap that covered up her faint freckles.

"Hi," she said coyly, her fingers running through her hair in a desperate attempt to tame the curls.

"Hey," he responded, a smile tugging on the edge of his mouth.

"Listen," she began, taking a deep breath and another step towards him, "I'm sorry about how I reacted, I shouldn't of just presumed and jumped to conclusions like that, I was just feeling foolish and acting defensive."

Daryl gave her an easy smile, "it's okay and I'm sorry I told you anything about my brother, but seriously I want you to know I have nothing to do with him and his work."

Carol returned his smile, "it's okay, I won't ask any questions."

"Thank you," Daryl breathed feeling like a weight was lifted slightly off his chest.

There was a long silence between them after that, where did they go from here? They hadn't even been on one date and she'd already ended up in his bed, had their first falling out and make up, he'd seen her at what she considered her worst and the way he was touching her last night hadn't gone forgotten either.

"So what now?" Daryl said eventually, "spose I best take you on a real date huh?"

Her eyes met his and she nodded slightly, "I'd like that."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at five?" he asked hopefully.

"Okay," she grinned, "where are we going?"

"Surprise," Daryl smirked back, "wear jeans though, nothing overly fancy."

"Got it," she affirmed trying to stop herself from smiling so much.

"Alright, it's a date," he said almost nervously before clearing his throat, "listen I've got to get going but I'll drop you a text tomorrow or somethin' okay?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow then," she responded walking him to the door.

He got to the door and leaned himself against the door frame briefly, it seemed almost natural to him to kiss her goodbye despite the fact they'd actually yet to do so.

He pulled himself away in somewhat surprise of his own thought process, he thought about going to hug her but when she made no move neither did he.

He'd been standing there so long now that it was hard not to feel awkward.  
"Tomorrow then," he choked out spinning on his heel abruptly, "bye."

"Bye Daryl," she called after him, amusement evident in her voice.

He got in his truck and cursed himself for being so damn awkward. He was never like that, what the hell happened? He shook it off and began the drive back home thinking of his date with Carol tomorrow. He knew what he was doing and where he was taking her just needed to set up a few things in preparation. He realized he'd forgotten to ask her something and muttered to himself, he couldn't text her already, he said he'd text her tomorrow. The last thing he wanted was to come off as needy and scare her away, again. Fuck. He'd wait a while, at least a few hours.

It had been ten minutes before Carol's phone had vibrated from the arm of the couch.

She smiled as his name flashed up on the screen, text tomorrow her ass.

 _I forgot to mention I've been invited to a friends house warming party tomorrow evening, do you want to come? No pressure, I can skip._

Carol read the text and chewed at the corner of her lip as she considered his offer.

She wouldn't know anyone other than him and that made her a little anxious but at the same time he'd done the same thing for her the other night at the gallery.

 _Yeah sure thing, sounds fun._

She'd suck it up, it'd be a chance to get to know his friends, although not that she knew him particularly well yet but they seemed to be doing everything backwards so why change that now?

It was the first time she had been so attracted to a man and she found herself wanting to get to know him a better, a lot better. She'd be lying to herself if she said it hadn't been a while since she had had sexually activity of any sorts and it seemed Daryl had stirred something that had been long dormant.

Carol was pulled out of her wandering thoughts as another text from Daryl came through.

 _Great, see you tomorrow :)_

A grin came across Carol's face as she padded up to her room, preparing tomorrow's outfit.

Daryl let out a sigh of relief at her response, she seemed up for it at least. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten Tara's house warming party and how could she let him forget, she'd only text him every day for the past week mentioning it.

His only worry now was how his friends would react. Daryl had never brought a girl to anything before with them, he kept his friends and relationships very separate. He knew they would start with the questions as soon as they got there and probably traumatize Carol. Glenn would probably recognize her and that would start off twenty damn questions. He could really do without the interrogation.

With that he picked up his phone and started typing out a message to Tara. It was simple and to the point, hopefully she took the hint from just that.

 _Bringing a friend tomorrow. Note the word friend. Don't question it, will explain when in work._

His phone notified him of a message not even a minute later.

 _Ooh a friend, you could use more of them I'm impressed. Take it this friend is a lady?_

 _Haha very funny and yes a lady, just a friend though._

 _Damn, not even with benefits?_

Daryl sighed sending back another text before getting into the shower.

 _Not even with benefits, see you tomorrow._

 _Well we'll have to work on changing that won't we? ;) See you tomorrow D._


	13. Chapter 13

Daryl arrived promptly at five on the dot, this time arriving on his bike instead of his truck. He hoped Carol would be up for riding on his bike otherwise they'd have to take her car.

As he knocked on her door he found he wasn't feeling as nervous as he thought he would. The confidence that had left him since the other night had slowly started to creep back in since they'd made up.

He heard light footsteps padding towards the door and was greeted with a sight that immediately had him fighting a wide grin.

Carol fought off a blush as his gaze travelled down her and back up. It wasn't even like she was wearing something dressy to warrant those kinds of looks, not that she was complaining.

"Hey," she said quietly pulling on her leather coat.

"You look beautiful," Daryl spoke looking up to meet her eyes.

Again Carol could feel the blush coming back and she swallowed hard, "thanks, it's not anything special though."

Daryl said nothing more and side stepped so she could lock up the house.

"So do I get to know what we're doing yet?" she asked grinning at him as he gazed up from the bottom of the steps.

"Ya get to know part of it?" Daryl offered, "I mean unless you want to skip this part."

As he said this he presented her with a helmet and held it out towards her, glancing over at his bike.

"Wha-" Carol began but stopped when she saw his bike parked up next to her car.

"Is that yours?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah I mean if motorcycles aren't your thing then that's fine, I just thought it might be fun?"

Daryl was trying to gauge her reaction as to whether it was positive or negative but so far her eyes hadn't left the bike.

"...Carol?" he asked pulling her out of her stare.

"Yeah- I mean yes, yes, I would love to," she turned back towards him taking the helmet eagerly, shooting him a bright smile as she did.

Daryl let out a small sigh of relief as he walked towards the bike, "you ever been on one?"

"No but I always wanted to," she stood at the side of the bike examining the impressive engine situated just under the seat.

"It's somethin' else," Daryl said before sliding on his helmet, "now you're gonna sit behind me but I'm gonna need you to hold on tight 'kay? I don't want you to fall off and end up in hospital on our first date."

He gave her a reassuring chuckle as a look of horror briefly crossed her face.

"You'll be fine, I won't go too fast, if you want me to stop just, I dunno, give me a squeeze."

"I'll be doing that anyway," Carol commented pulling on her own helmet.

"Alright, pinch me or somethin' then," Daryl smirked getting on the bike ushering her to do the same.

Carol slung her leg over the seat, her hands gripping Daryl's shoulders as she got comfortable.

She heard a muffled snort from Daryl as he turned around, taking her hands and using them to pull her flush against the back of him causing her to blush furiously. He took her arms and wrapped them around his middle, making sure she had a tight grip.

"I wasn't kiddin' when I said I didn't want you to fall off," Daryl yelled as he started up his engine, "you ready?"

Carol shouted back a response from within her helmet and Daryl set off.

As the speed increased so did her grip on him, it was exhilarating though and Daryl seemed to effortlessly move them through traffic as they headed towards her yet to be known destination.

Carol couldn't help focus on the heat she was feeling between her legs though as she was pressed up again him. She prayed to god he couldn't feel it since he seemed to be radiating enough heat to match her own. She had far too much hepped up sexual tension for her own good and this certainly wasn't helping.

After ten minutes he took a turn off the main road up onto a small winding side road. Carol frowned, she'd never been up this road before. A few minutes more of driving up the winding hill, getting higher and higher he stopped cutting the bikes engine.

He took off his helmet and helped her swing her leg back over the bike.

"Careful, legs might be a bit unstable," he warned wiping back the hair that was stuck to his face.

Carol scoffed but let out a yelp when her knee buckled as soon as she put her weight on it.

Daryl caught her with firm hands, lifting her effortlessly to sit her back on the bike.

"Maybe you wanna sit for a moment?" he asked smirking at her cocky confidence a few moments before.

"Yeah, uh thanks," she replied, still catching her breath from Daryl's effortless lifting of her.

She took a moment to view her surroundings, from what she could see there was nothing but thick, dark woodland.

"Is this where you're going to murder me?" she teased, looking back at the narrow road that only they had seemed to venture up, not a single other vehicle to be seen.

Daryl snorted as he peeled his leather jacket off, "don't ruin the surprise."

She lightly laughed and stood up, trusting her legs not to fail her now.

"It's a bit've a walk from here, but won't take too long," Daryl said beginning to pace towards the woods.

Carol followed closely behind him, clutching involuntarily at his arm when she stumbled on a tree root.

"Shit! Sorry," she gasped as her hand slapped against the skin of his arm, nails biting for grip.

Daryl let out a small hiss before laughing, "fuck got some talons on you, maybe we should be questioning who would murder who."

He shot her a toothy smirk that made her roll her eyes, unable to suppress a grin before elbowing him lightly in the ribs.

Before she pulled her arm away Daryl hooked his arm through hers making her glance up at him in surprise.

"Case you fall again," he explained as his eyes went back forward.

Carol couldn't help but smile to herself as she looked at their interlocked arms, she'd have to be careful here, she was already starting to like him much more than she should for the beginning of a first date.

Like Daryl said it didn't take them long to get to where he was taking her, it was a clearing on the edge of the hill they'd earlier drove up, giving them a full view of the expanse of the city. As she walked fully into the clearing she saw the view and her breath caught in her chest. The sun was just beginning to set, bathing the city below in a warm orange glow that reflected off of the glass windows of the taller buildings, causing them to shimmer and dance like fire. She stood at the edge of the hill taking it all in before turning back to Daryl, letting out a small gasp when she saw what he had set up.

There was a large checkered blanket set out on the ground covered with all sorts of food and a bottle of champagne resting in an ice bucket, a bunch of wild flowers now being scooped up into his hand.

"I know it ain't much, but when I get paid, I'll take you out for real?" Daryl spoke now with a nervous tone to his voice.

"Daryl this is more than enough, it's perfect, no one's ever put in this much effort for me," Carol responded, her hand resting over her heart.

"Wasn't nothing," he said, an undeniable blush rising in his cheeks as he offered her over the flowers coyly.

Carol grinned and took them without hesitation wrapping her arms around his neck in the same motion.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He gave her a shy half smile when she pulled back before ushering her to sit down.

"I ain't much of a cook so I got some of the chefs at work to cook us up some food," he said uncovering plates warm pasta dishes and fancy desserts, "did cut the strawberries myself though," he added with a smirk, holding them up to her.

Carol snorted before taking one and popped in her mouth letting out an over enthusiastic groan, "god damn, these are the best strawberries I've ever tasted."

"You don't mean that," Daryl teased back pushing lightly at her shoulder.

She let out a laugh and then began going in for the other foods he'd brought with him. Everything was so good and she had to give kudos to his choice in food, he'd even brought strawberry cheesecake which was by far her favourite dessert.

They'd stayed there until the sun was nothing but a slither on the horizon, talking about everything and anything, nothing of real importance but the conversation came so easily that is surprised Carol. She took a glance at the time as she sipped on her champagne during a moment of comfortable silence.

"Don't you have a party to get to?" she questioned looking over at Daryl who checked the time himself.

"No rush, but we might want to get back through the woods before it gets too dark, easy to walk in 'round circles in a place like that at night."

Carol nodded really not wanting to be stuck out here all night no matter how much she was enjoying it.

"Party time then," she said with a smile on her face although honestly she was feeling a little nervous.

Daryl must have picked up on her false pretence because when he stood to help her up he held onto her hand longer than he needed to.

"We don't have to go, really it's not a issue," he promised, his thumb absently brushing over the back of her hand before dropping it.

"No I want to go," she assured before pausing, "...what if they don't like me?"

Daryl scoffed at that as he bent down to pack everything away into the cooler, "of course they'll like you, you may come away from it not liking me though."

"Why?" Carol frowned.

"Because...they're a little overbearing, they'll ask you uncomfortable questions about us that honestly do not feel obliged to answer, and in their drunken state they'll probably tell you some god embarrassing stories about me," Daryl responded, his free arm naturally hooking around hers to start their journey through the now even darker woods.

"Gonna take a bit more than that to put me off liking you," Carol admitted, thankful that the shadowy woodland hid the blush on her cheeks.

Daryl tried to hid a grin as he focused on the ground ahead of him, "well, we'll soon see."


	14. Chapter 14

"DARYL! You made it!" Tara exclaimed from the doorway flinging her arms around him making Carol take a surprised step back.

"Yep. Good to see you too," Daryl muttered, detaching her death lock grip from him.

"Oh I'm sorry and who is this?" Tara asked all too politely after Daryl managed to wrench her off him, "I don't believe we've been met before?"

"This is Carol," Daryl introduced, praying Tara wouldn't say anything ridiculously embarrassing.

"Pleasure to meet you," Tara extended a hand to Carol who took it with a gracious smile.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Come 'n' get you and your lady friend a drink D," Tara bellowed returning to her usual loud self, opening up the door to let them in.

Daryl rolled his eyes but nodded, "yeah think I'm gonna need it."

His hand lightly went to Carol's lower back causing a shiver up her spine. Daryl smirked to himself letting it drop just a little bit lower.

"Oh I am not playing that game again Dixon," Carol quipped, looking at him with sharp teasing eyes.

"Course not," he murmured back as he led her through the crowd of people, his hand dropping lower again to her ass, "only leads to trouble."

Carol bit her inner lip at his bold move, how did he do that? Go from this shy, adorable, considerate man, the sweetest guy she'd ever met to, lets see how much we can make her want to rip his clothes off without ever letting her do so? He drove her insane in all the right ways and if he wasn't careful she may just have to rip his clothes off regardless, or make him rip her clothes off. Either way someone's clothes were going.

He got them both a drink from the array of alcoholic beverages laid out on the dining room table that was pushed against the back wall to make more room for the ridiculous amount of guests Tara invited.

"Tara seems nice," Carol commented after taking a sip of a vodka and coke he'd handed her.

Daryl raised a questionable brow at her.

"I'm serious," she laughed, "she's...friendly."

"Yeah give it a few more hours you'll be begging me to take you home."

"Is that so?" Carol asked raising a suggestive brow at him, "don't be so over confident Daryl, I'm not one to put out on the first date."

He threw her a look back that told her that he doubted otherwise, "excuse me sweetheart but which one of us was trying to grope the other on the first night of properly meeting each other?"

"As I recall that was both of us _darling_ ," she drawled back, willing herself not to get embarrassed over her former drunken antics.

"Touché ," he responded necking the rest of his drink, "I gotta go to the bathroom real quick, could you pour me another drink while I'm gone?"

"Yeah sure," Carol responded, feeling slightly nervous at the sea of unfamiliar faces that surrounded her.

He nodded before going out of sight into the crowd leaving Carol alone.

She turned back to the table pouring both of them another drink, trying to drag it out so he'd be back by the time she'd finished.

"It's Carol right?" a man's voice came from behind her, making her spin around to face him.

"Uh yeah that's me," she said shyly looking at a man who was only vaguely familiar.

"I'm Glenn," he said with a wave, drink sloshing in his hand, "I'm close friend of Daryl and Tara's, we all work together."

"Oh at the restaurant? Thought I recognised your face."

"Yeah yeah, so...you and Daryl?" he asked raising a brow.

Before she could answer Tara appeared out of no where, flinging herself into the conversation.

"Let us forewarn you Dixon can be a grumpy son of a bitch and he is stubborn to all hell, however don't let that put you off, he has more redeeming qualities like, uh, fuck, Glenn care to take over?"

Carol tried to hide the snort of a laugh that escaped her mouth.

"Well I'm sure he's a very attentive lover, if you don't already know that is?" Glenn asked snickering along with Tara.

"Jesus what is wrong with you two?" Daryl interrupted before anyone could say anything more, "my life ain't your damn soap opera."

"Look we're just letting her know what's she's in for, give her a little insight," Glenn reasoned, a shit eating grin still on his face.

"I mean who else is going to tell her about that time you went camping and wiped your ass with poison oak?" Tara laughed sending Glenn also into a fit of laughter.

"Shut the fuck up," Daryl warned, heat rising up to the tips of his ears.

"You couldn't sit for a week," Glenn got out through his bellowing laugh.

Carol couldn't help but clasp her hand over her mouth as she started to giggle as well, tears welling up in her eyes at the restraint she was trying but failing to have.

"God you guys are dicks," he grumbled, picking up the drink Carol had made for him, grateful it was strong, "come on, we'll talk to these jackass's later," he said as he lead Carol away.

Once he'd moved them into the kitchen he let go of Carol's shoulders, grimacing as she gave him a dark smirk.

"Did you really wipe your ass with poison oak?" she asked her eyes dancing with mischeive.

He huffed before looking down at her, "yes, it was one time, I was a little drunk, I mistook it for just a regular leaf, okay? Happy?"

Carol let out another laugh, sobering as she saw his unamused expression, "I'm sorry, damn Glenn and Tara were right."

"Right about what?" he questioned, he's eyes narrowing.

"Oh nothing nothing," she brushed off taking another sip of her drink before murmuring under her breath, "grumpy ass."

Daryl's sharp ears caught her and he glared, almost pouting as he spoke, "I am not grumpy."

"You are being a bit grumpy," Carol teased.

"Am not."

"See they warned me you were stubborn too," Carol continued to play, getting more and more amused the more frustrated he got.

"I ain't stubborn," he argued, immediately realizing the paradox and letting out a long sigh.

"I'm just teasing," she said softly, raising a hand up to squeeze his cheeks together, "have a drink, relax."

He side eyed her before taking a large gulp, "you're a pain in my ass, y'know that?"

"Now why would I ever want to do something to hurt that ass of yours?" she asked, her hand slyly reaching down to give one cheek a slight squeeze making Daryl almost jump out of his skin at her bold move.

"You'll have to let me know what I can do to make it up to you," she spoke as she looked up at him, his eyes as dark as hers.

"Oh I'm sure I can think of something," Daryl responded lowly, his hands gliding down her sides until they stopped at her hips.


End file.
